


A Gift

by RinNightroad



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Courtship, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinNightroad/pseuds/RinNightroad
Summary: Gideon gives Aisha an amazing gift.





	A Gift

“You bought me a what?” Aisha stared at the other blondie, only his eyes betraying his incredulity. Gideon had done some strange things in the past, but this one was the most unbelievable of them all.

Gideon unwrapped a large pink stone, perfectly smooth, and more brilliant than any gemstone Aisha had ever encountered. Even the most coveted jewels of Rampath 9, where even the tiniest shard could purchase an entire planet, would seem dull next to this. He set it on the glass coffee table, cushioning it on its silk wrap.

“I bought you a dragon egg!” He was very pleased with this gift he’d found; no other gift in existence could show his affection for the other blondie more. He doubted that anyone else had ever presented the person of their affections with a dragon egg before. Dragon eggs were legendary items, bordering on mythical. Gideon had found it by chance, and he hadn’t been about to let the opportunity slip by. The seller had had no idea what it really was, and although Gideon had paid an outrageous sum for it, he knew that it had been vastly under priced. And besides, nothing was too expensive when it came to wooing Aisha.

Aisha blinked slowly, trying to process this. “Are you sure it’s legitimate?” He didn’t think that Gideon would fall prey to some scheme, but dragon eggs were a very different story. And to claim one as real...

“Of course it is! Have you ever seen anything like it? I certainly haven’t, and I’ve been around.” Aisha’s skepticism didn’t ruin his mood at all, he truly believed it was real and would prove it.

Aisha couldn’t deny that. He didn’t leave Amoi as often as Gideon did, but he couldn’t recall seeing anything as well crafted as this. Perhaps even Lord Jupiter couldn’t create something like this... Aisha quickly pushed away that blasphemous thought. 

“Pick it up, feel it. You’ll know for sure,” he nodded.

With a small sigh, Aisha picked it up. It was much lighter than he’d expected, but then, eggs weren’t solid. It was also warm to the touch, as if it had been out in the sun. 

“It’s not going to hatch, is it?” No one else but Gideon would realize that Aisha wasn’t making a joke. Aisha’s disbelief was slowly fading away as he examined the specimen. 

“Psh, no. It hasn’t been cared for at all. Maybe if we gave it to Raoul he would find some way to revive it, but that’s a different story.” Gideon was beaming, Aisha ignored the urge to roll his eyes.

Aisha set it carefully back down on the table, unsure of what he should do with it. “Egg or not, it is an impressive specimen. Thank you.” He couldn't deny that it was pleasing to the eye, Gideon knew his tastes well. He would have to put it on display in the living room later.


End file.
